


That Damn Angel

by demons_n_daydreams



Series: demons_n_daydreams Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Dean, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Sam is all knowing, Sammy knows best, Someone stop me, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demons_n_daydreams/pseuds/demons_n_daydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean?" Castiel's voice rang out. "Is this correct?"</p><p>Dean's head snapped in his direction.</p><p>"<i>No</i>, Cas, not like that!" Dean said, exasperated. He shook his head slightly to clear it.</p><p>"I don't understand," Cas said, frowning. "Why does the toothpaste go on the toothbrush? Why is it not in my mouth?"</p><p>Dean just shook his head. "It's how it works, buddy."</p><p>Castiel's frown deepened. "It is very complex."</p><p>OR</p><p> When Dean teaches Cas how to be human, and Sam knows everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Give me some love on [tumblr](http://www.diehard-destiel.tumblr.com)!

  
  


* * *

Dean couldn't stop thinking about that damn angel. 

He wasn't sure what the hell it was, put he was pretty sure that if he had to live with his bedroom right next to Cas' that he would- 

"Dean?" Castiel's voice rang out. "Is this correct?"

Dean's head snapped in his direction.

" _No_ , Cas, not like that!" Dean said, exasperated. He shook his head slightly to clear it.

"I don't understand," Cas said, frowning. "Why does the toothpaste go on the toothbrush? Why is it not in my mouth?"

Dean just shook his head. "It's how it works, buddy."

Castiel's frown deepened. "It is very complex."

 _If I knew it was this hard to teach someone to be human, I wouldn't have bothered_ , Dean thought. But he knew, just as the thought ran through his mind, that he was wrong. 

He would do anything for Castiel.

He wasn't sure when it started- maybe when he had first met the angel, or when Sam had fallen into Lucifer's Cage, or when he had been taken by the Leviathan and Dean had thought he had lost him forever. But at some point, Dean had fallen in love with the angel. 

He had a sneaking suspicion that Sam knew; he sometimes gave Dean knowing looks, slight smirks, and even made a few comments that made Dean uncharacteristically blush.

"Dean?" The sound of Cas' voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Yeah?"

"How do I take a shower?"

Dean thought he would die.

  


* * *

  


"So," Sam smirked. "How did it go?"

"How did what go?" Dean asked. Sam and him were sitting in the library of the bunker, looking over lore books to see if there was anything there to help with their angel problem.

"You know, the shower," Sam grinned.

Dean's eyes widened. "How the hell did you even know about that?"

Sam laughed. "I heard you talking when I was walking past your room. You know, you didn't _have_ to use your bathroom. Cas has his own."

"I just wanted him to be… comfortable with my room." Dean knew that as soon as the words left his mouth that he would regret them. Sam laughed.

"You know," he said, "Cas is oblivious. You should say something."

"Shut up," Dean hissed. "There's nothing to say."

Sam just held up his hands in surrender. "Whatever."

"Just be quiet and read, bitch," Dean frowned, irritated.

"Okay, jerk."

But Dean couldn't stop thinking about that damn angel.

  


* * *

  


" _No_ , Cas!"

Castiel's head snapped in Dean's direction. "What?"

"You don't put the entire container of soap on the dish!" Dean sighed. "Hold on, I'll help."

Without thinking, Dean walked up behind Cas and put his arms around his to demonstrate how to wash the dish. He froze just as his hand gripped Cas' and suddenly blushed. 

_Shit._

"Dean," Cas said, a strange hitch in his voice. "I am experiencing a strange body process."

"Uh…" Dean trailed off, still frozen in his position.

"It seems that my genitals have… _reacted._ "

Dean swallowed hard.

"I'm just going to go now." Dean snapped his hands away from the angel and rushed off to his bathroom to take a cold shower. 

And the entire time, he couldn't stop thinking about that damn angel.

  


* * *

  


"Dean," Castiel's voice snapped Dean out of his trance. "Can you help me with something?"

Dean sighed. Ever since the dish incident, he had been avoiding Castiel as much as possible. He had to take three cold showers, and he was sure that if he saw Cas again, that he would have to take another one. He had escaped to the library, resorting to reading lore books to get his mind off of things. For the past three hours.

He hadn't read a damn word.

"Sure," he mumbled.

"I am experiencing… feelings."

Dean chuckled dryly. "Sorry 'bout that. Can't fix it- part of the 'being human' thing."

"No," Cas continued. "I have felt emotions before, but I only seem to experience these near _you_."

Dean's breath caught in his throat. "What?"

"I have a strange tingling sensation in my lower abdomen. And my heartbeat becomes irregular. Is that normal?"

"Uh… w-well, Cas," Dean was still stunned, "these aren't what I call 'normal', but uhh… I experience these feelings too, when I am around you."

Castiel's eyes widened. "Should I stay away from you? I do not want to cause you harm. I know how fragile human life is, and I do not want to endanger you."

"No, no," Dean chuckled nervously. _Damn it, Winchester_ , he thought. _Be smooth._

"You usually feel these things when you are in love with someone."

_Wow. So much for being smooth._

Cas had that adorable 'confused kitten' look on his face. "Does this mean I am in love with you, Dean? And that you are in love with me?"

Dean shut his eyes. "Yeah."

_Now or never, Winchester._

Dean abruptly got out of the chair he was sitting in, and rushed over to Castiel. 

"Dean, what-" Cas was cut off by Dean's full lips smashing against his own.

"I love you, Cas," Dean said roughly, once he pulled away.

Castiel smiled a strange little smile. "I love you too. Will you teach me? What the humans do when they love each other?"

"Of course, Cas," Dean said before connecting their lips again.

And he knew now, that wouldn't ever be able to get his damn angel out of his head.


End file.
